Tsunku
Mitsuo Terada (寺田 光男),born October 29, 1968. better known professionally as Tsunku (つんく often written as つんく♂), is a prolific Japaneserecord producer, songwriter, and vocalist.He is best known for having two major roles in the Japanese music landscape: first as the lead singer of the popular rock group Sharam Q, and now as the producer, primary composer, lyricist and main studio backing vocalist for idol supergroup Morning Musume and the whole Hello!Project , in addition to Aya Matsuura and other associated artists under the Hello! Project banner, for whom he has written and produced vast majority of their chart-topping hits. He has also produced music for other Japanese artists, including Ayumi Hamasaki's first number one single.His musical influences include The Beatles,Duran Duran, Earth, Wind & Fire, Kool & the Gang, and Queen. History In June 2006, Tsunku married Kanako Idemitsu (出光 加奈子), a 25 year-old former model from Fukuoka.The couple have fraternal twins (one boy, one girl) born in 2008 and one daughter who was born in 2011. Tsunku later worked with Nintendo and J.P.ROOM to create the music video game, Rhythm Tengoku. It was released for the Game Boy Advance on August 3, 2006, and later as an arcade on September 20, 2007. He also worked on Rhythm Tengoku Gold for the DS and Minna no Rhtyhm Tengoku for Wii.On October 1, 2006, it was announced that Tsunku had created a new company called TNX consisting of singers such as Ami Tokito and other people including Tatsuya Naka, a magician who appeared on Hello! Morning. On September 26, 2007, Tsunku released a compilation album with the temporary title of "Sharam Q ~ Morning Musume" ~Tsunku 15 Years in Entertainment Commemoration Album~, containing songs by both Sharam Q and Morning Musume, and another one on December 5, 2007 titled Tsunku Best Work Collection, containing songs sung by Tsunku himself.In early 2014, Tsunku was diagnosed with laryngeal cancer, and he announced on his official site that he has been seeking treatment for it.Tsunku is responsible for majority of the musical composition and lyrics in Hello! Project, noticeably for Morning Musume where all of their singles have ranked in the Oricon Weekly Singles Top 5 (excluding "Morning Coffee" and "Mikan"). Arranging is typically left to outside parties with track records in arranging popular anime and game music.His works are mainly pop-oriented with catchy melodies and romantic, idealistic and sometimes even humorous lyrics, the latter in particular often being pitched to appeal to a young audience.As a result of the Japanese earthquake 2011, Tsunku wrote a song titled "Love is here ~Kibou no Hikari~" dedicated to the victims. Tsunku is one of the many Japanese celebrities who have stepped up to support the victims and their loved ones. In March 2014, a shocking announcement was made, saying that Tsunku had Laryngeal Cancer, this was found out after having throat surgery due to its unspecified condition. At the moment, the cancer is only in the early stage.Recent years have also seen Hello! Project moving in a new direction musically, with prominent elements of dubstep and electro being incorporated into much of their recorded output, resulting in songs which seem at times to be almost experimental in style, at least by idol music standards. Tsunkuu.jpg News large tsunku gfcg12901.jpg Images (4).jpg Images (3).jpg 13576.jpg Images (2).jpg Images (1).jpg Images.jpg tsunku3.jpg Tsnuku.jpg tumblr_inline_n9pcqyXxBw1qkbihd.png Tsunku2010.jpg tsunkucomply.jpg